It is known to form protection devices that are particularly adapted for male incontinence. The known protection devices are shaped as stocking-shaped sheaths with insertion openings facing upward. The sheath is formed with back and front walls, with the front wall extending upwards above the opening, forming a shield to provide extra protection. Such devices have the disadvantage that they may be uncomfortable and have limited capacity. Further, if the penis is substantially smaller than normal size, is retracted, or activity of the wearer caused the penis to be withdrawn, the device will provide less than satisfactory protection.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,938 to Brendling that an incontinence guard for male users be formed. The sheath of Brendling may be large enough to contain the male genitalia. The sheath is formed of two sheets of materials that are welded at their seams and lined with a superabsorbent sheet material. This sheath has disadvantages in that the seal forming the seams must be carefully completed to prevent leakage. Further, the opening fits tightly around the genitalia, being uncomfortable even prior to use. Other male devices are those such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,169, Larko. The devices of Larko are somewhat similar to folded heavy-duty feminine pads, with the long portion intended to be toward the front and the penis inserted into the sheath formed by the fold. This device suffers from the disadvantages listed above for devices containing only the penis.
There remains a need for a device that will provide secure incontinence protection for urinary incontinent males. Devices shaped like diapers are too bulky for discreet protection. Those shaped like feminine pads are not adequate for the male as they do not provide sufficient bulk to contain the male genitalia. Devices containing only the penis are not suitable as the devices are uncomfortable, have limited capacity unless excessively bulky and are difficult to keep in place. There remains a need for a device that will contain the male genitalia, provide adequate capacity, be discreet and comfortable.